The World Beyond Fire Emblem
by Aurora Aura
Summary: The 'units' discover a new world- the Mall! What happens when Lyn buys ugs, or Ninian wins all of the trophies in Mario Kart:Double Dash, or when Matthew steals gamecubes? Read and fing out!


"I am bored." Eliwood comented one day. All of the 'units' were sitting in a circle, including their favorite tactition, Aura. Nothing was happening anytime soon, and Eliwood stating an obvious fact, didn't help much.

"I suggest we go and practice fighting, just to be sure no enemies come to attack." Lucius said and got his Lighting Book. Aura never let him fight, for she did not like him and she thought he was too weak. So his Light magic mastery level was still a C.

"Shut up, Luicius." Raven said impateintly. He was in no mood to hear the girly- looking freak talk about training.

"Ooh! I hate training! It's SO boring. Let's go shopping instead." Serra squealed in digust.

"Well, I hate shopping." Lucius replied.

"It's better than training to fight!"

"No it's not."

"Yes, it is."

"NO!"

So then, Serra and Lucius battled each other. Lucius was very weak, and Serra hit him on the head with her staff, and he cried.

"I am bored." Eliwood said again. That didn't help, yet again. Everyone stared at the ground, aside from a crying Lucius. They didn't bother to say anything, and no one wanted to do what a few others wanted. Suddenly, Matthew got up and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" demanded Farina as the theif strode off casually.

"Crazy!" Matthew replied. Nobody knew what he had in mind or was doing, so they all followed him.

Finally, they noticed a purple hole in a tree trunk. They (All 43 of them units) peered into the hole when suddenly...

"Ow!" Lowen cried as a strange box was thrown out of the hole and landed on his foot. "What was that? I can't see!"

"No wonder." Isadora sighed. "Your hair is infront of your face. Talk about unkept."

"But was is this... thing?" Karla asked and poked a button on it. It opened, revealing a small disk. Everyone gasped.

"It's called a Gamedcube, or so I hear." Matthew's voice spoke through the hole. "I plan on selling it so I can lie to the Vendor girl and say it's something amazing."

"But, where are you, Matthew?" Ninian murmured quietly. Matthew appeared through the hole.

"I'm right here. Well, I'm actually in a place called 'The Mall'. There's lots of stuff here, and these people have crappy locks on this transparent doors...they are soo easy to get through..." Matthew said and dumped a bunch of gameboys at his friend's feet.

"Ooh! Can we come in too?" Nino asked excitedly. Matthew shrugged and motioned them to come through.

It was a new expierence for all of them. A giant mall right infront of them, with 'amazing' things to look at. Eliwood, being the leader, had described where they should all meet in a little while. The fourty-three of them nodded in agreement and scrambled all over the mall insearch of new things.

"Hmmm..." Lyn said to herself. "Where should I go..." She then saw a store full of shoes. She walked in and looked around. People were shocked to see a green haired girl with a sword at her side. She walked down the aisles in search of new boots. She came across furry looking pink boots labeled 'Ugs'.

"No wonder they're called Ugs, because they are so ugly." Lyn commented under her breath. "Not even durable to trek across mountains..."

"Excuse me, miss, did I hear you talk about treking?" A shopkeeper came up to Lyn. She nodded her head and set the boots back down. "What kind of treking?"

"Treking across mountains and durable enough to stay on my feet when I beat up morphs." Lyn answered triuphantly.

"What? Morphs...Oh! Er- yes, yes, yes! To beat up those Morphs! Yes! Buy these for 35 dollars now!" The shopkeeper had know idea what Morphs were, but decided to get Lyn on buying these, in case she was gullible enough.

"I only have gold pieces..." Lyn trailed off, reaching in her pocket to pick out 35 gold pieces. The shopkeeper gawked at her.

"Of course this is fine!" She replied happily and rather greedily. Lyn walked out of the store, confined in happiness and not knowing how naive she was.

Raven and Dart looked around the mall for food. They were so hungry, and wanted to try something new. People jumped back away from Dart with his gigantic Brave Axe tied to his back. They finally approached a food court and decided to go to Burger King. Dart and Raven barged past all the people and went to the front of the line without even waiting for all of the other people. Of course, they were very new to this, and weren't used to waiting in a line back at home.

"I want...er...a chicken!" Dart shouted at the person behind the counter. He glared at the pirate.

"Go wait with at the end of the line." He snapped and took someone else's order behind Raven.

"But I be hungry!" Dart complained. "Can I have a chicken?"

"No! Go wait with the rest of the people."

"I be starvin'!"

"Be a nice man and wait like the other people."

"I'm not a man. I be a pirate!"

"Sure."

"Seriously, Oy!"

"I'm sure you are."

"Will you serve us if we wait at the end of the line?" Raven interruppted the argument. The couter person nodded his head furiously as Raven dragged Dart to the end of the line. It took twenty minuets for Dart and Raven to reach the front of the line.

"Can I have a chicken now?" Dart whined as the counter person laughed. "What be funny? Do ya find meh funny?"

"You can't have a whole chicken, mister. But you can have another meal on our menu." He said as he pointed up at the numbered sandwiches. Dart's eyes filled with satisfaction as he ordered everything meal they had. He gobbled it down soon after they got it and sighed with happiness. Raven only got a cheeseburger.

Ninian was currently playing a featured game on the gamecube in the Videogame asiles, where Matthew still was robbing the cases. It so happened that the featured game was Mario Kart: Double Dash. She was playing as a princess in orange dress named Daisy and had a big scaly monster named Bowser. She had allready won all the cups and was on the All Course Tour, driving on the Rainbow Road. She had allready formed a crowd around her, and now, even Matthew stoped pilfering and watching her skills at driving a go-kart.

"Ninian!"

"Not now Nils, I'm playing." Ninian gritted through her teeth as Nils jumped around her. He had bought a hat with a funny looking man on it infront of two swords. The colors of it were black and silver. People kept asking him if he was a Raiders fan or not, but he did'nt know what they were talking about. He tapped her on the sholder and yanked her hair. Her red eyes gleamed with anger but continued to ignore and finish the course.

"Nini!"

"Don't call me that, Nils. I'm finish this course..."

"Ninian!"

"...Shut up Nils!"

"Lord Eliwood lover!"

"I do not love Lord Eliwood!"

"NI-NI-AN!"

"SHUT UP NILS!"

"Ohmygod! Lord Eliwood was shot... by... a...um...arrow!" Nils screamed. Naturally, Ninian looked over in Eliwood's direction, because of course, he had saved her life. But instead, he was just sitting on a bench, watching Hector picking a fight with some teenagers. Ninian looked back at the screen to see everyone had allready zoomed right past her. So she, Ninian, beating all of the courses, on the last course, won 8th place. "Ninian!"

Ninian glared at him with firey rubies for eyes. "What?"

Nils pointed at his head. "Do you like my hat?"

Ninian lost it. Right there. Infront of the security gaurds. She might of kept herself all solemn, but she was angry. She lunged for Nils and started to viorously strangle him. Then the security came and kicked both of the N twins out of the mall.

"Do you like my hat?"

Ninian could only glare.

Nino, Fiora, Florina, and Farina were in the women's clothes department. People stared at them when they strided past. Green hair and blue hair just wasn't naturall. Nino ran over to a purple skirt and hugged it.

"This is sooo cute!" Nino squealed and showed Florina the skirt. "You have to get this! You would look soo nice!"

"Really?" Florina said timidly as she took the skirt and asked wear she could try it on. The person looked blankly at her as she pointed to a stall. Florina had also grabbed a pink sweater to go with it. It was difficult to get her metal breastplate off but she got it off in the end. She came out looking very modern. "Um, ta-da..."

"Aw, you look so cute, sis!" Farina clapped her hands. "Let me try on something!" She grabbed a black tank top and and a leather jacket with a leather skirt to go with it. She tried it on and looked very normal and modren withous a hunk of metal on and a shoulder plates. Then it was Fiora's turn. She tried on a blue turtleneck with a pleated long skirt. Nino tried on a pink skirt with a yellow tanktop. Confined in bliss, they bought their new outfits and wore them around.

Jaffar had been waiting for them outside. He got looks from numerous of people. Sure, no one wore a grey cape around their head or had two daggers at their side, but Jaffar didn't belong in this world, right? The four girls came out in their new outfits and showed Jaffar.

"So. Jaffar," Nino said happily. "Do you like out new outfits?"

Jaffar's nose bled.

It turned out, alot of the units had found things that were very interesting. Pent and Louise looked in a in a book store, and had found a book on how to make your marridge happier, Sain was kicked out because he had obviously scared girls shopping in the mall, Kent slept on the bench the whole time, Erk and Priscilla had gone and ate ice cream together, Lucius and Canas bought alot of books, and the Sword and Axe wielding people were forced to leave because of their scary weapons, and so on and so forth. Matthew got Ninian and Nils back in by hiding them under his scarf, and the all the weapon wielding people just barged back in and jumped through the purple portal.

Matthew sold all of the electronics to the Vendor, and got alot of gold for it, because, well, he lied.

I had to cut it short because I got really bored with it. So you can review if you want, but it's kinda boring story. Sorry!


End file.
